Goodbye
by iejabynks
Summary: Jess had been diagnosed with lung cancer almost 6 months ago and was given 6 to 8 months to live. It's his story...
1. Summary

Goodbye

Jess is dieing of lung cancer and he's keeping it a secret from apparently every one. One shot of jess-centric and picks up at 608…

Summary

Jess had been diagnosed with lung cancer almost 6 months ago and was given 6 to 8 months to live. He has a little sister who was studying on scholarship in a prep school in California. She has also never met her real father. This story start after Jess storms out of the pub in the episode 'Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out'.


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

Jess felt stupid to go and see Rory earlier. He knew he was wrong and he messed up big time, but he is changed. All he wanted was for Rory to notice that in him. Well that and maybe to see her for the last time. He slammed his car door and went in the house he shared with his friends.

His hands trembles a little as he opens the door. He made his way to his room up stairs. A surge of pain course through his body, so painful that he grasps the stairs rail until his knuckles turns white. Holding anything he could supporting himself with so he could make his way to his room.

A coughing fit took over him and he sat quietly on his bed. Looking at the red speck on his palm, he somehow knows his time is getting shorter.

6 months ago Jess was diagnosed with a stage 4 lung cancer. Years of smoking is not helping either, or rather the main contributor. He was given 6 months to a year to live.

Almost 3 years ago he moved or ran from Stars Hollow as a punk. And now he is some what changed. With a little sister by his side, he is some how having the time of his life. Suddenly the world does make sense to him. Although luck seemed to be on his side, he felt somehow it is too late for him to change.

"Jess?" A voice that is too familiar to him said from the other room. "Is that you?" She asked. The upper floor has three separate rooms and occupied by four boys and a girl.

"Ya." Jess answered. His voice is a little coarse from all the coughing. Jess smiled to himself. Proud to be a brother to a noble little sister who he only knew through letters and occasional phone calls.

"Where've you been?" She asked as she was coming in Jess' room and sat beside him. "You scare me." She said.

"You missed me, Bella?" Jess teased.

"Very funny, Jess." Isabella leaned on Jess's shoulder. "I was worried." She looked up at her brother.

"I'm fine." Jess said wrapping one arm around Isabella's shoulder. "You worry too much you know." Jess said kissing her forehead.

"So, where were you?" Isabella asked seriously.

"Just distributing." Jess answered.

"I thought we agreed to go together." Isabella pouted.

"Hey, you're upset." Jess smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" she backed away just enough to see Jess' face. "What's wrong is you missed your appointment with your doctor and been gone for three days and didn't even bother to call." Her voice a mix of hurt and disappointed.

"You know where I went?" Jess asked.

"If I do, I wouldn't ask would I?" Isabella said.

"You know where I went. Bella, look." Jess started. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Jess." Isabella snapped. "You coughed out blood for god's sake. You missed your chemo-session again. And you drove too Connecticut, to see your ex girlfriend who, right now have no feelings what so ever for you." She said raising her voice.

"Okay, you're freaking me out. What's going on Isabella?" Jess asked carefully, trying not to raise his voice.

"Nothing. Forget it. Do whatever." Isabella said lowering her voice and stormed out of the room.

"No. no." Jess said grabbing Isabella's hand. "What's wrong? There's something you're not telling." He said.

"There's nothing. Okay." Isabella said sighing. "Let me go now?" Isabella said looking at Jess.

"No smiles?" Jess teased. Isabella rolled her eyes as she forced a smile on her face. "Sit." Jess instructed. Isabella did. She sat right in front of Jess. "I called you, Bella. You hate that. But you didn't say anything. You kept yammering at me but you had not said a word. You're angry, I understand. Now please, talk to me." Jess said trying to force a smile on Isabella's face.

"It's nothing. Really." Isabella said.

"Look at me." Jess said.

"I went to see dad." Isabella said raising her eyes to Jess' level. "Our dad."

"You did what? When?" Jess asked, shocked.

"Yesterday. I called Luke, but no one was there. Next place I thought you would be at is at Jimmy's." Isabella answered.

"What happened?" Jess questioned.

"He have no idea I existed. He didn't even remember my mom." Isabella said as her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Ah, princess, I'm sorry." Jess said hugging his sister.

"How can he forget, Jess? I'm I that worthless?" Isabella said between sobs.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not worthless." Jess said.

"I am. I lost my mother now I'm going to lose you. Why? What did I do to make god so angry at me?" Isabella said.

"You're not going to lose me. Not anytime soon." Jess said soothingly. Isabella looked up at him. "It's going to be okay." Jess said as he wiped Isabella's tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Isabella said.

"What for?" Jess asked.

"Getting angry at you for an invalid reason." Isabella said.

"I just have to get used to it." Jess teased. "Bella Brat."

"I'm not 10. I'm not going to hit you and you know that." Isabella replied, smiling a little.

"At least it got you smiling." Jess retorted. "Why won't you hit me again?" Jess said almost thinking. "Yeah, because I'm dying." He teased.

"Don't say that." Isabella uttered barely audible as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hey, it's just a joke." Jess said touching her hand. "And I like calling you Bella. It does sound better than Iz."

* * *

P/S: Please send me a review kay... Muaxx.. 


	3. I'm Isabella Mariano

I'm Isabella Mariano

_Flashback_

_Jess was his usual cranky self as he continued pouring coffee to customers under Luke's watch. Jess leaned behind the counter and began to read his book that he stashed under the counter._

"_Hey." Rory said sitting down on the counter stool._

"_Hey." Jess said putting down his book and put a mug of coffee in front of Rory._

"_Someone's chatty today." Rory commented and took Jess' book while he poured the coffee. "A Walk to Remember? Eugh." Rory said making a face._

"_Do not insult. It's a gift." Jess said._

"_Uhh… who from?" Rory said excitedly._

"_My half sister. My dad's daughter. A the better Mariano." Jess said._

"_How much better?" Rory asked._

"_At least she has a rich mom." Jess answered._

"_Hmm… what's the occasion?" Rory questioned._

"_She just send me a couple of books every year round this time." Jess replied._

"_Tell me more about her. And a cheese burger please." Rory said._

"_Coming right up." Jess said, then he disappears into the kitchen and emerged with a cheese burger and chips._

"_Now tell me." Rory said as she took a bite of the burger._

"_She's 4 years younger than me. Her name is Isabella. Her mother would send her over to Liz every now and then when she was younger, she didn't come Isabella would come with her mother's friend or something. Until she was about 7 she stop coming but we write and she often call me." Jess explains. Rory just nodded._

"_So why are you so cranky?" Rory asked._

"_I'm not. I'm just tired." Jess said._

"_Want to go out tonight?" Rory asked._

"_Yeah sure. Any thing to piss Luke off." Jess answered._

…….

_A girl sat at the gazebo reading which looks over to Luke's Diner. She walked__ into the diner right after the last customer went out. _

"_We're closed." Luke said without even looking._

"_I know." She answered. Luke turns around and looks at her. "I'm looking for Jess Mariano." She said timidly. Luke walks forward to look at her closer as Jess and Rory walks in._

"_And you are?" Luke asked skeptically._

"_Isabella. Isabella Mariano." She answered. "I'm Jess' half sister." She said staring at her feet._

"_Sit down. Jess isn't __home yet." Luke said._

"_I'll wait outside." She said._

"_It's freezing outside. Wait here, I'll fetch you some coffee. If you are anything like your brother you'll love coffee and books." Luke said smiling looking at the girl with filthy clothing and has a splitting image of Jess, only thinner._

_Luke was in the back when Jess walk in the diner. He did not notice Isabella was there. "Luke, you didn't lock the door, again." Jess shouted._

"_I'm in the kitchen Jess, don't shout." Luke said from the kitchen. "Someone's there to see you." Luke said._

"_Oh hey." Jess said looking at the figure in the dark._

"_Jess, I'm Isabella." She replied. Jess just let out a laugh. Until he looked closer. He gasps. "I ran away. I should have called." She said._

"_Up stairs now." Jess said not looking too thrilled to see her. She followed him up stairs with her back pack. "Why are you here?" Jess asked._

"_To see you before going of to boarding school." She answered._

"_Right and you ran away from home from what?" Jess questioned. Isabella just kept quiet. "Iz answer me." Jess demanded. "All this while you tell me all this pretty stories about your mother and now you run away?" Jess shouted. Isabella's eyes rimmed with tears._

"_Is it wrong for me to see you? Seven years Jess. Seven years without news. Not like you don't know where I lived. I found out you're here because I went to New York and your mother told me you're with Uncle Luke. Now I'm the bad one here?" Isabella asked._

"_Well you certainly never needed me." Jess spat._

"_I always needed my brother. You were never there." Isabella said slinging her back pack and going out the door._

"_Run. Go ahead you wasted your time to go to New York and came here. You saw me. Now go back home to your rich mom." Jess said._

"_You don't know the first thing about my mother." She said angrily._

"_Oh I do. Your rich mother and cozy little penthouse, I know every thing about it. You told me, remember." Jess said, almost shouting._

"_Fine I lied. I lied about my life to you. I envy you. You have a life. You have a mother. You have some one who cares about you so much that would do anything for you. I'm not rich. I don't live in a penthouse. I live in a filthy government flat. As far as I'm concern I lost my mother when I was 4 years old." Isabella said shouting. "But I buried her last Tuesday. She died, Jess. Of drug overdose." Isabella said as tears streams down her face. "I never had the perfect life. It's all in my head. I never went to school. Boarding school is a place I wish I could be in. I worked in a book store ever since I could read. Even that, I thought myself how. You know why I read?" Isabella was now furious. "I read so that I know what to give my mother when she wakes up. Drunk. I learnt to count so that I could pay the men who supply her with the drugs. Ever since I could remember I was serviced by the men she owes. I was raped over and over again. I can't remember how many times, I woke up screaming for help. I learnt every single thing on my own in the back of the store where occasionally some one offered to teach me things. Things that matters." Isabella said. "Everything I own is in this bag. My mother died and left me with nothing. I was chased out of my own house the same day I buried my mother and I slept beside her grave for two days not knowing where to go. And the books I sent you every year is because I'm not allowed to bring books in side my house or my mom will burn them; instead I send it to you." Isabella said crying._

"_Iz, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jess said softly, coming towards Isabella._

"_You don't know because you never cared." Isabella argued pushing her brother away. _

"_I thought it was all like you told me in your letters. I don't want to reply because I don't want to be the bad thing in your perfect life. Boy, was I wrong." Jess defended himself._

"_You were the only good thing in my life, Jess. But I'm sorry I came. Maybe I should go." Isabella said opening the door._

"_Stay." Luke said as Isabella walked past him._

"_Luke?" Isabella questioned._

"_Stay, where else are you going? Back to the grave?" Luke questioned. Isabella looked at Jess. "It's my place. You can stay if you want." Luke said. "But if you stay, there's one rule." Luke said as Isabella looked at him. "You are going to graduate from school." _

"_Sorry Luke but I can't pay for my school." Isabella replied._

"_I'll worry about the money." Luke said._

"_Okay. Only if Jess is okay with it." Isabella said. Jess nodded. "Thank you. I'll be no trouble at all to you. I'll work at the diner after school, and I'll pay you back, I promise I'll pay you back." Isabella said excitedly. _

_End flashback_

Jess sat in his room alone thinking about the day he knew the truth about his sister. How he was so needed but he was never there in her life. But since that day, she never spoke anything about her past. He was not sure if she was scared or ashamed but he knows that Isabella is the best thing that happened to him and Luke. At least one of them will graduate high school and will be in a good college of her choice.


	4. I'm Right Here

I'm Right Here

Isabella was tossing noisily in her bed. Her breaths were ragged. Her eyes were shut tightly. "Get away from me. Please." She cried. "Get away." She said louder. "No… No… Help!" she screamed. "Please someone help!" She screamed again.

"Iz?" Jess said knocking on her door. Isabella always locks her door before going to sleep, but Jess has her bed room key.

"Help! Please…" Isabella cried more.

"Isabella. Open this door." Jess instructed.

"Get away…" She cried. Jess took the keys he kept under a stack of books on a table in front of Isabella's room and opened the door.

"Damn." Jess cursed under his breath. "Izzy, it's me." Jess whispered softly in Isabella's ear. "Wake up, princess." He whispered removing locks of her hair away from her damp forehead.

"Go…" she cried.

"It's Jess. It's okay. Everything's okay." He whispered softly as caresses Isabella's hair as she whimpers.

"Help…" Isabella said in vain.

"I'm here Bella. No one's going to hurt you." He said.

"Jess?" Isabella said waking up at the sound of his voice.

"I'm here, princess." He smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now." She said hugging her brother. "I'm sorry to wake you up. Did the other…" She wanted to ask but Jess cut her mid-sentence.

"They're not home yet. Probably not coming home tonight." Jess said. "Want to talk about it?" Jess asked. Isabella shook her head. "Okay. No more night terror. Sleep tight." Jess said kissing her on her forehead.

"No, wait." She said holding Jess' arm. "Sleep with me tonight. Please?" She requested.

"You're too old to have me in your bed, don't you think?" Jess teased.

"One night can never hurt." Isabella said practically begging. "I'll leave the door open if you want me to." She said.

"Okay." Jess gave in. "Are you scared, Iz?" Jess asked. Isabella nodded. "Aww, Bella's still a little kid." Jess teased as he sat down and Isabella pinched his arm playfully. "Ouch." He groaned a little.

"Do you have to tease me every time?" Isabella said pouting.

"Hey, it's my responsibility as a big brother to tease his little sister." Jess replied shrugging. He wrapped his arm around Isabella's shoulder and Isabella leaned on his chest.

"Do you remember the last time I slept with you?" Isabella asked. Jess smirked. "I was five and when I woke up you were gone. I stayed all day in my room crying thinking you were gone like dad was. Then you came back. You just went to school. Then Liz thought you did something to me and she yelled to you which made me cry even more and I hid under your bed and found a pile of books." Isabella recalled. Jess smiled. "I just want to be that kid again. We were so close until, you left." She said biting her lower lip.

"I didn't leave. I thought, I was a mess and I don't want you to be like me. I know you're better than me." Jess said stroking Isabella's hair.

"I shouldn't have told you all the fairy tale lies in the first place. I was just scared you wouldn't like me if I told you the truth." Isabella said.

"I'd love you no matter what. You're my little sister." Jess said. "Now, sleep. I'll be here in the morning, I promise." Jess promised. Isabella smiled to Jess as she drifted to sleep Jess was glad he could be there for her.

* * *

A sharp pain tore through his chest. Jess jolted up making his head a little woozy. Every breath is like a sharp knife tore through his chest. He shut his eyes tight trying to make the pain go away. 

"Jess?" A faint voice called him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Isabella as she sits beside him trying to ease his pain. She has no clue of what to do but she would not leave her brother alone. Never alone.

"I'm fine." Jess said, his voice trembles a little. His breath a little rigid.

"Take this." Isabella said as she hands him 2 pills and a glass of water. Jess made a funny face before he swallowed those pills, a whole.

"I'll be fine. Go back to bed." Jess said.

"It's okay. I'll just stay here." Isabella said as she sat on the chair she pulled beside Jess' bed.

"I'll still be here in the morning, princess. I'll be alright." Jess reassured.

"It's fine. I'll stay anyway." Isabella replied. She is just as stubborn as Jess is and he knows that no matter what he may ask her or tell her, if she is not satisfied with it, she'll do what ever she want.

"Come on here." Jess said gesturing for Isabella to sit beside him on the bed. Isabella sat beside him. Isabella hesitated. She knows what Jess is asking her to do. "Cancer is not infectious you know, you can't catch lung cancer from someone." Jess said.

"It's not that what I'm afraid of, its you. I am scared I'll hurt you." Isabella reasoned.

"You won't." Jess said. Isabella sat further up and leaned on Jess. "What's wrong, Bella?" Jess asked realizing how pale she looked and how tired she must have been.

"Huh?" Isabella just looked at him.

"You look like you have something on your mind…" Jess said.

"Nothing, jess." Isabella said, quietly.

"You know you can tell me everything." Jess said.

"You must be tired… get some rest, well talk about it in the morning okay." Isabella said, avoiding any other further question.

"Bella…" Jess said insisting on her to tell him something.

"Jess, it's nothing. Just… girls stuff…" She answered.

"I was not born yesterday, Bella." Jess said sarcastically.

"I just, don't want to talk about it okay…" Isabella said sitting up beside her brother and looking at him. "I don't want you to feel that I'm keeping something really important from you, it's just that, I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you right now." Isabella explained.

"But you know I'm here to listen if you have any problems right?" Jess said touching Isabella's hand softly. Isabella winces at his touched. "Izzy, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"It's nothing." Isabella said.

"It can't be nothing. Princess tell me what's wrong." Jess said pressing her more.

"Jess, I just need some rest okay. You should do the same." Isabella said getting up and sitting back on the chair.

"You're right you should be getting some rest, but not like this. Go to your room baby, at least get some sleep. You look so tired." Jess said.

"I'll be fine here, Jess." Isabella said.

"Come here, sleep with me." Jess said. "One night can't hurt right." He teased her. Isabella smiled. She moved from the chair and leaned on her brother's chest.

"You must be the most caring brother anyone could ask for." Isabella teased.

"Then you must be heaven sent to take care of an estrange brother who is dying." Jess said smiling.

"Maybe. Or maybe we are going to the same place someday." Isabella said closing her eyes.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye.

It had been a beautiful morning when Jess received a phone call from Rory. A girl who once was every thing to him and a girl that hurt him deeply. Also a girl who made him a better person than he was. He was half glad and half shocked to hear her voice. Not that he didn't like it but she belongs to someone else and he had accepted that. He doesn't want what happened before happened again. Neither to him nor to Rory…

"Jess, who is it?" Isabella shouted from her room.

"My friend," Jess said not wanting her to know it was Rory. "Rory, I'm sorry, it's not a good time." Jess said in a whispery voice, hesitating.

"Is something going on, Jess?" Rory questioned.

"No." he answered quickly. "Just, I'm not feeling too well. I have to go." Jess said before hanging up.

"You didn't even say goodbye…" Isabella said looking at Jess from behind. Jess let

out a heavy sigh. "You promised me Jess. That was the last time." Isabella said a little hurt.

"It's not like that." Jess started. "Bella, listen to me. I promise you and I want to keep it." Jess said.

"I should go." Isabella said, walking away from Jess towards the door. "I'll see at the clinic at 3 okay." She reminded him before going out. Jess just nodded. "Don't pull any stunts again this time." Isabella said a little annoyed remembering the time she was left at the hospital waiting for Jess for hours and he didn't show up.

"I won't. Don't worry." Jess said. "Wait. Come here." Jess gestured. "Drive safe." Jess said kissing Isabella on her forehead.

"Jess, why do I feel today is going to be different?" Isabella said.

"Bella, I'll be there. Today's going to be like just any other day, Princess." Jess said, smiling. Isabella just nodded and smile. "See, that's not so hard to do." Jess teased.

"Jess, I think that we should go to Stars Hollow this weekend." Isabella said stopping at the door.

"Suddenly? Why?" Jess asked.

"Just 'cause…" Isabella answered.

"Just because of?" Jess questioned.

"I miss Uncle Luke." Isabella said.

…….

It was a fine Saturday morning; Jess drove as Isabella looks out the window, lost in her own world. Drown in her thoughts and feeling. Jess smiled to himself, what he did to deserve an angel as his sister. He questioned himself. A question that no one can answer and a question that he cannot find in any book.

"Bella," Jess said touching his sister's had slightly. She jumps a little in shock. "Where were you? In Long Island or Mediterranean?" Jess teased.

"I'm in your car Jess." Isabella said.

"Something bothering you? Want to talk about it?" Jess questioned. Isabella just shook her head. "About a boy huh?" Jess said trying to get an answer out of her.

"No, Jess. You're the only guy in my life… no one want a little weird Italian girl with burn marks all over her body." Isabella said coldly.

"Hey, come on. Say something. You usually love to talk during our road trips. And today you're awfully quiet." Jess said reasoning with her.

"I'm just scared what our life would be if we lose one another." Isabella admitted.

"You're not going to lose me, princess…" Jess said.

"I heard your call with your doctor, Jess…" Isabella said. "Don't… just don't lie to me any more, please…" Isabella said.

"You know how I hate it when a person listens to my calls, but I somehow feel like you care too much about me if you do that. I don't feel like I'm betrayed or cheated, somehow…" Jess said.

"That's because, I'm your sister." Isabella said.

"Maybe, or maybe because you love me too much to betray me…" Jess said. Isabella just smiled.

…….

They head straight to Luke's as soon as they reached Stars Hollow. Isabella cannot wait to see Luke. Isabella could not tell him over the phone nor could she tell Jess about what she had been hiding for 2 months.

"Why wouldn't you tell him about this?" Asks Luke.

"I don't want him to worry. He can't even take care of himself, let alone take care of me. I can't do this to him." Isabella answered.

"Do what? Lie to him? Izzy, he has to know. I know you're worried but he have to know." Luke said.

"I don't know how to tell it to him, Luke. I'm scared." Isabella admitted.

"You want me to tell him?" Luke questioned. Tears rimmed her eyes, Isabella nodded. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." Luke said pulling her closer. "That's why you are here then? To ask me to speak to Jess?" Luke questioned some more.

"No…" Isabella answered quietly. "I just want to see you and say sorry to Rory. I doubted her every move." She said.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Jess said nearing her from behind. "I'm sorry I never knew how you feel." He continued. "But this is something you should never have kept from me. I deserve the right to know" Jess said. Isabella could not even look at her brother. She knows how hurt he is and how wrong it is for her to have kept it from her brother.

"How much have you heard?" Isabella asked.

"Everything, I need to know." Jess said. "Bella, look at me." He demanded. "How can you do this to me?" he said, his voice filled with hurt. "Two months can be very long and it can be very short, Bella."

"You said you would do anything to see me graduate right? Come see me before I go. I'll be graduating in 2 weeks time." Isabella said to Luke suddenly.

"Bella, do not walk away from me. Please." Jess said.

"I can't Jess. I have the Mariano gene too you know. It's our trait to walk away." She said sarcastically. Jess kept quiet. "I just need some air. I'll be back. I promise." Isabella said as she walk out of the Diner.

"Why is this happening to my family?" Jess question. Luke have no idea of what to say. "She's doing so well. She the valedictorian of her graduating class, she's the best thing anyone could ask for. Why her." Jess said.

"I don't know Jess." Luke said.

…….

Isabella sat under a tree near the lake and read her book. It's a way for her to calm down if she's and angry or mad at someone. Slowly she reached in her jacket pocket; she touched a cylindrical pill bottle. A thing she had been hiding from her brother for quite sometime now.

"Isabella?" a manly said voice nearing her. The voice is familiar yet she could not figure it out whom it belongs to. Isabella looks up and saw a man she had met not too long ago when she had her interview with Brown University for pre-acceptance.

"Yes." Isabella smiled at the man.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked. Embarrassed, Isabella just blushed as she smiles shyly. "Tristan. DuGrey." He said smiling. Once a cheeky, sly boy now a grown responsible man.

"Right, the Private Tristan." Isabella said.

"No one ever calls me that. Only a bunch of guys who really hates me." Tristan said.

"I don't hate you. Myra didn't hate you… we called you Private…" Isabella said, teasing. "So what brings a wealthy Private from Brown to a modest town like Stars Hollow?" Isabella questioned.

"I once fell in love with a lovely lady here before I was sent away to military school. I once lived not far from here and I like this town… I have so many weird memories here. How about you? How come a brilliant kid from Philly end up here?" Tristan asked.

"Bringing my brother to confide with his past, and me looking change before I go…" Isabella said.

"You going somewhere?" Tristan asked. "I thought you made your mind to go to Brown…" Tristan said.

"I wish I could go, but fate is not on my side. So I have to just live with it." Isabella said. Tristan looks at her questioningly. "I don't want to talk about it." Isabella said.

"Hey, doesn't matter." Tristan said. "I'm meeting the girl I used to like here. Maybe you'll find her fun. Since both of you are superbly bookwormish." He said.

"I don't know. I have to go though. My brother must be worried." Isabella said.

"Right. And not because you feel weird having to be around me?" Tristan asked.

"And that too… I just have these bad memories around guys. It's not about you." Isabella said smiling as she stood up to walk.

"A bad break up huh?" a girl said as she walk towards them.

"Rory?" Isabella said in shock.

"Rory." Tristan said. "You two know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Jess told me you'd be here." She said. Isabella just smiled.

"Nice to see you again Private. Maybe we'll be seeing each other again soon." Isabella said. Tristan just smiled at her.

…….

"Luke. I'm going to look for Isabella. She's been gone for 4 hours. It's not like her." Jess said.

"She's going to be fine. Relax." Luke said.

"She is not like other teenagers, Luke. She's never out this late." Jess said.

"Alright. Let's go." Luke said locking up his store. Suddenly his phone rang. Jess sigh. "Wait for me." Luke said, not wanting anything to happen to Jess.

Jess waited outside the shop, the chilly wind stung him to his bones. He looks up at the gazebo, and walks there. It was there the first time in years, Isabella waited for him at Luke's. He saw something under the seats at the gazebo. He took it and knew immediately to whom it belongs to.

"Jess! Let's go now." Luke shouted from his car.

"What happened? Where's Isabella?" Jess questioned.

"She's in the hospital right now." Luke said. As soon as they arrive at the hospital,

Jess rushed to the counter to ask for his sister. When he went to her room, he could barely see his Bella. All he can see is a young girl scared for her life and will not stop screaming when a man gets near her.

"Sir, you're not allowed in there. She's dangerous." A nurse said.

"I don't care how dangerous she is. She's my sister." Jess said.

"You can't go in there sir." The nurse still trying to stop him. Apparently she had been like that since she was brought to the hospital. When he asked who brought her here the nurse said it was a couple. And the couple is in the waiting room. Jess would not care less whom the couple were, all he care about is his sister.

"How dangerous can she be? She's tied up." Jess spat.

"Don't come near me… please… don't hurt me anymore. She's dead. What else do you want from me? Go away!" Isabella said struggling as her hand and feet were bound to the bed, as a doctor gets near to her.

"You can't come in here, sir. She's not stable." The doctor said to Jess.

"It's okay. I'm her brother." Jess said. He nears her bed, and she screams louder. He touched her hand softly. While his other hand supports her neck as he whispered something in her ears making her stop struggling. "Bella?" Jess said softly but audible to others.

"Please don't let them get me again Jess… Help me." Isabella said in vain.

"Tell me what happened, princess." Jess said as he opens the strap on that bounds Isabella's hand.

"No…" she cried into his chest.

"You need to tell me. So I can help you." Jess said carefully.

"He came and attacks me again. I couldn't see him but I know it's him. It was all a blur. But when I woke up, in the gazebo, I was so scared. I walked back to the lake. That's where Rory and Tristan found me." Isabella said.

After about 2 hours later then Jess finally succeeded in asking her to let the doctors do a test on her vagina. Confirming she was assaulted and raped, the doctor had found more than he expected in her. The rapist had forced a cucumber inside her and cut her vaginal wall.

* * *

i want to know what you guys think... weather i should continue of just leave it here... 

please review your comments are important


	6. I’ll be Waiting

I'll be Waiting

Two weeks past. 10 days since Jess lost his sister. Her funeral was attended by her schoolmates and teachers. Luke, Lorelai and Rory were there. Tristan paid his respect and so did Dean Forester and Clara Forester.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she saw Dean._

"_Clara wanted to come. She was really nice to us. Please I didn't come to fight." Dean said._

"_Dean. Thanks for coming." Jess said. Rory was speechless. Dean nodded and went to seat pay his last respect to Isabella. "We might have fought in the past, but I'm going with her soon. There's no point in fighting him." Jess said._

"_Jess, you felling okay?" Rory asked. Jess just nodded. "Maybe you should sit for a while." Rory said. _

"_I'm fine Rory. Really." Jess said._

_End flashback_

"Luke, can you help me with something?" Jess said.

"Sure" Luke said.

"There's a photo we took a week before we came here. And can you take her certificate from her high school?" Jess said. "I don't think I can travel back to Philly, in 2 days."

"Sure." Luke said. "You feeling okay, Jess?" Luke asked.

"She came for me yesterday. She's sorry; you didn't have the chance to see either of us graduate. I'm sorry. Thanks for every thing, Luke." Jess said.

"You don't have to say thanks. You're my nephew. It's my responsibility." Luke said. Jess just smiled. Jess walked upstairs and lie on the mattress he once shared with his sister once upon a time. He felt a sharp pain tore his chest one final time until he felt numb. He shut his eyes, and balled his fist until his knuckles turns white.

Jess felt a cold hand touched his chest. He opens his eyes and saw his lovely sister by his side. Just like she would do when she was still alive. "I'll wait for you even if it takes me a thousand years. I promised you that, remember." She Isabella whispered in his ears.

"Take me now. Away from this pain." He pleaded.

"That's not up to me brother. But I'll always be by your side." She smiled.

"Jess...!" A familiar shouted his name over and over again. "My god. Luke! Jess!" Rory shouted. 2 pair of feet ran up the stairs.

"Jess, breathe." Luke said.

"She's waiting for me Luke." He said finally, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't go, Jess. Don't leave me again." Rory cried.

"Goodbye, Rory. Thanks for every thing." He said, gasping. "I loved you. You loved someone else." He said. "We weren't meant to be." He smiled.

"I do love you. Please don't go." Rory said almost pleading.

"Lorelai, take care of Luke for me." He smiled. "The picture. Remember us." Jess gasps. His breathing became sharper and shallower. "Goodbye, Rory." He said before he breathes his last breath.

A gust of air swept across the room, as Jess passed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short but as you can see, its getting to an end...

Your review is much appreciated ...


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the disk Jess gave to Luke were a few pictures of him and Isabella. One of which was with Isabella trying her graduating robe on. A dummy scroll and her box cap, she looks like a real graduate. Jess was beside her and her head was tilting against his chest. Her arm draping around his waist, looks almost like she was protecting him from the world. Also, there was a speech which she was supposed to give on her graduating day. A speech of life as a student, a sister and most importantly as a person.

That was the saddest moth for Luke. It was him, who supposed to surprise his niece and nephew but instead they were the one surprise him. 2 deaths of 2 people he loved and cared the most in his life in a matter of less than a month. It was also the month which he was supposed to get married with Lorelai.

"He was supposed to be my best man." Luke said. "I was supposed to tell him the next morning." Lorelai just nodded. She has no idea how to console Luke. She always have a way to cheer anyone's day but she have no idea how she, herself should handle this situation.

Dean, Rory and Tristan were affected too in one way or another.

"I'm sorry that Jimmy didn't come." Rory said to the grave stone. "We tried to call him but we couldn't get a hold of him." She said. "I'll come again soon." She said before she placed two set of flower on each grave, which were side by side.

Isabella and Jess were finally together again for eternity. No more pain. No more nightmares. No more heart brakes.

-Fin-


End file.
